


manifestation

by ukadori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Corruption, F/M, Incest, Masturbation, Miya Atsumu is a Bad Brother, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, atsumu had very questionable morals, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukadori/pseuds/ukadori
Summary: (noun) - the act, process, or an instance of manifesting⤷ summary: you wake up to a little surprise from your older brother.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	manifestation

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally posted on my tumblr on january 4, 2020. shoutout to alice + sam who beta-read this work.
> 
> note: do not share my works on tiktok or repost on any other platform. i will bite your head off. <3

You seemed even more enticing tonight. Earlier, you asked if you could sit on his lap, claiming you were tired and cold. He’d accepted your request; how could he reject an opportunity such as this? At his response, you lit up, crawling between his thighs to rest your head against his chest as you turned back towards the television. You picked out some random chick flick, and though it wasn’t his taste, he wanted to be near you. He had to be near you.

Atsumu yearned to touch your smooth skin, to smell that sweet cherry lotion you buy. You fluttered through life without a true care in the world, naive and unsuspecting. He envied you for it. He doesn’t recall when he started wanting to defile you, but you made the idea so tempting. And tonight, he thanked God for providing this chance. You had passed out towards the end of the film, curled up in his lap. He could feel the small exhale you made against his neck.

He moved quickly.

Doing his best to be gentle, he carefully readjusted your limp figure to be cradled in his arms. Standing up, he began his trek to the stairs leading to your bedroom.

“She fall asleep?”

Atsumu paused, turning, and saw Osamu behind him, eyeing the two of you curiously. His eyes flickered from his twin to their unconscious younger sibling.

“Yeah. I’m just putting her to bed.” Sweat gathered in the back of his neck.

“Ah. Okay then. Well, goodnight. I promised Aran to treat him with drinks. Want me to wait for you?”

Luck was on his side tonight. “No, no. Go ahead. I was gonna pass out after this.” 

Turning back to the stairway, he slowly climbed it, step by step. Straining to hear the sound of the front door lock, he didn’t relax until he heard the familiar noise. With Osamu gone, the two of you alone. 

Pushing your room open with his foot, he gently laid you down on your bed. For a moment, he just stood above you, taking in the banquet laid out before him. A halo of your hair surrounded your face, spread across your pillows, and your succulent lips were slightly parted. Moonlight trickled in through your open window, casting a gentle glow on your thighs and the swell of your breasts. Your legs happened to be parted, and if he bent his head a bit, he could see the soft pink cotton of your panties.

A hand crept down to his waist, unbuckling his belt and slipping past his boxers to touch his hard member. With a sharp hiss, he began stroking himself. It felt so sensitive; all of his senses became more vivid in his mind when it came to you. Getting desperate, he sat back on your bed and fully released his cock from its confines in his jeans. Swiping the tip with his thumb, he rutted into his hand. He wanted more. He longed to touch you but the thought of you waking up made him hesitate.

An idea popped into his mind. It wouldn’t hurt to try, and you were a deep sleeper. Turning towards your resting body, he brushed the tips of his fingers up your leg, feeling the smooth skin of your calf. He adjusted himself on the mattress to kneel above you.

His vision began to turn hazy, drunk with the lust that was overtaking him. Whimpering in your sleep, you began to shift, senselessly twisting and brushing your legs against his.

“S-stop... don’t-”

As children, you were notorious for having nightmares, and Atsumu panicked as he saw tears beginning to trickle down your cheeks. Cupping your cheek, he wiped them away, trying to calm you the best he could. 

“Shh, nii-chan’s gotcha. Don’t cry. I’ll be taking good care of ya.” He whispered, his voice hoarse with emotion. He was determined to fight off all your demons, making you feel good too.

He grasped your thighs, sliding off your underwear while you still remained asleep. Biting his lip, he slipped his dick between your legs, rutting upwards against your clit. Pressing your knees together, the pressure that your legs provided sent him into ecstasy. Gradually, he began thrusting faster, chasing his own high. He slipped a thumb to circle your clit.

“Look so fuckin’ beautiful like this, shit.”

Your eyes finally fluttered open at his compliment. Confusion and drowsiness were etched into your face as you looked upwards at your older brother.

“What’s… what’re you doing?” Your eyes widen as you come to your senses, feeling him rub his length between your thighs and smearing his precum all over your skin. 

“Tsumu, we’re siblings. We can’t, you’ll get in trouble-” He pressed a finger against your lips to quiet you. Seeing you settle, he trailed that finger across your clothed chest before groping and tweaking a nipple harshly. You cried out, hands instinctively finding purchase on his shoulders.

“No, I won’t.” Smirking, he pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it to the side. “You wouldn’t get your precious older brother in trouble now, would ya? Especially ‘cause you’ve been fuckin’ tempting me this whole time.”

You started to stutter in denial, but he couldn’t bring himself to care anymore. He’d been praying, manifesting to any higher power for this exact scenario to play out. It wasn’t his intention to take you tonight, but you were awake and, in his eyes, willing. Lowering his face, he brought his lips to yours. 

“Ya taste sweet, baby sis.” He gasped between kisses. His tongue traced incomprehensible symbols to the roof of your mouth as he tried to gather as much of your flavor as he could. You couldn’t bring yourself to object, loudly moaning as he trailed his lips lower to nibble on your clavicle. 

Deciding that he’d been patient long enough, he rotated you onto your hands and knees. Once satisfied with your position, he pushed your face into the bed and muffled your whimpers with the pillows. Grasping your hips, he slowly impaled you on his cock from behind, feeling how tightly you clenched onto him. It was downright sinful the way you tossed your head back when he stopped, deep inside you. 

“Please, it hurts.”

“Let me make it better.” 

He began to roll his hips experimentally as you moved against him in sync. The stretch was almost unbearable and you whimpered as he increased his pace. Biting onto your shoulder, he stilled as he came inside of you.

“A-are you done now?” You wanted to get away from him, disgusted with what you’ve done. Bile began to build in the back of your throat, and you wanted to sob. You enjoyed it, and that’s what horrified you.

“What, did you think that was it?”

And he proceeded to have you again. All you could do was take. Take as Atsumu claimed your purity. Take as he made you climax for the first time. Take as his cum dripped onto your white bed sheets.

Take until Osamu entered the house and heard your cries.

**Author's Note:**

> osamu coming home to that shit like ????? i'm actually proud of my writing in this one so that's swag hehe
> 
> sidenote: requested + dedicated to my lovely feng c: i do hope you see and read this one day.


End file.
